the reason
by asuka.souryou
Summary: SUMMARY Sebuah alasan mengapa seorang Akashi Seijurou yang yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya berubah, bahkan meminta sebuah kesempatan kedua. Dan alasan itu hanya Satu 'Kuroko Tetsuya'
**Disclaimer : Yang jelas bukan milik ku, Knb original from Fujimaki-sensei. Kecuali this story originaly from me, kesamaan judul, atau maybe hal lainnya hanyalah kebetulan semata tidak ada unsure**

 **Pairing : Akashi Seijurou X Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre :Romance,hurt/comfort (maybe)**

 **WARNING!**

 **BL,OOC Typo bertebaran dan EYD yang mungkin masih acak-acakan**

 **( gomen sekali lg soalnya saya gak chek lagi #PLakk )**

 **Don't like don't read. ( bagi yang tidak suka pairing atau BL content harap kembali)**

 **SUMMARY**

 **Sebuah alasan mengapa seorang Akashi Seijurou yang yang menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya berubah, bahkan meminta sebuah kesempatan kedua.**

 **Dan alasan itu hanya Satu**

' **Kuroko Tetsuya'**

 **Ok happy reading, I hope you like.  
**

I 'm not a perfact person

There's many things i wish i didn'do

But I continue learning

I never mean to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

"Akashi-kun?"

Suara bening itu begitu merdu masuk kedalam telinganya yang sejak tadi menunggu untuk dapat memperdengarkan suara yang selalu berhasil secara ajaib menghangatkan seluruh rongga dadanya.

"Hn,Tetsuya kau dari mana saja? Aku menunggumu" Ujar Akashi menyambut kedatangan pemuda beriris baby blue yang sekarang tengah membuka pintu apartementnya itu. Sedikit mengernyit Kuroko menghentikan sebentar kegiatannya untuk membuka pintu itu dan beralih menatap pemilik iris heterochromre itu.

"Kenapa kau menunggu ku?" Respon Kuroko yang sukses sedikitnya menohok hati kecil seorang tuan muda Akashi itu.

Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya setahun ini mencoba menahan diri dari sikap dingin seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang amat sangat berhaga baginya itu. Akashi seijurou yang biasanya terlihat dengan segala keangkuhan dan keabsolutannya itu kini dapat bersabar. Tapi Akashi tak pernah peduli akan itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Karena ia tahu, sikap Tetsuyanya tak sebanding dengan sikapnya dulu yang sungguh kini ia sadari keterlaluan itu.

Ya , sikap yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Kuroko saat di pertandingan winter cup dan sesudahnya-sudahnya. Sikap yang membuat Kuroko begitu jauh dari jangkauannya dan sungguh amat ia sesali kini. Dan sudah berkali-kali ia berharap dan juga meminta maaf untuk itu setiap harinya, entah lewat telepon, pesan singkat , email atau disetiap kesempatan pertemuan mereka. Setidaknya untuk mengembalikan sikap Kuroko padanya layak dulu . Dan ia tak kan menyerah untuk itu karena ia sudah banyak belajar dari tak semuanya semudah yang ia bayangkan(walaupun ia tak akan pernah mengakui itu didepan yang lain)

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu tentunya" Jawab Akashi setelah beberapa saat bergelut dengan benaknya sendiri.

"Ada hal pentingkah?" Tanya Kuroko kembali dengan nada monotonnya.

"Hn,hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin sudah kau ketahui, sebelum aku pergi untuk kembali ke Kyoto" kata Akashi yang kali ini sukses mendapat perhatian dari pemilik surai biru itu.

"Penasaran?" Ujar Akashi berusaha menggoda Kuroko yang sepertinya sedikit sukses terbukti dengan tingkah pemuada mungil itu yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Akashi, dan amat sukses membuat Akashi terkekeh.

"Tetsuya, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh bisakah kau mempercayaiku kali?" Kata Akashi yang kali ini mendapat respon tubuh yang sedikit menegang dari Kuroko dan Akashi menyadarinya. Akashi mengerutkan keningnya melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan Kuroko,pasalnya sikapnya itu tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya dihadiahi tatapan kosong dan gelengan kepala dan berlalu begitu saja.

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

Kuroko sedikit membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Akashi barusan. Namun tersela oleh Akashi.

"Tak perlu dijawab sekarang Tetsuya. Karena aku tahu apayang akan kau katakan itu." Sela Akashi yang kini menampilkan senyum tipis sedikit miris. Ya…. Ia sungguh menduga apayang akan dikatakan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Kata-kata semacam 'Aku sudah memaafkan Akashi-kun' kata-kata yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukanlah sebuah jawaban, dan sama sekali tak nyambung. Namun tidak bagi seorang Akashi Seijurou,karena ia tahu makna yang tersirat dari kalimat singkat itu.

Makna yang akan menohok hatinya karena seolah mengisyaratkan keraguaan dari pemuda baby blue itu akan maknanya seolah dengan gamblang Akashi dapat terjemahkan.'Tidak usah merasa bersalah padaku,dan mengatakan itu untuk pengganti rasa bersalahmu' dan see? Bukankah itu sebuah keraguan akan dirinya yang tidak berpikir seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu dijawab, jika jawaban mu masih hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa bisakah kau berhenti meragukanku kini? Apa kau tahu? Aku benar-benar menyukaimu,sejak dulu hanya saja aku sedikit terlambat menyadarinya dan malah menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kau satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku berubah, dan alasan aku ingin memulai segalanya dari awal" Jelas Akashi membuat Kuroko tertegun mendengarnya. Dan sungguh Akashi tahu kenapa pemuda itu bereaksi seperti itu, setidaknya ia memakluminya.

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live everyday

And all the pain I put you through,I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one that catches all your tears

"Kau hanya prototype lama bagiku, " kata-katanya dulu saat di winter cup sungguh menyakiti hati Kuroko dan Akashi tahu itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada sikap Kuroko padanya kini. Bahkan pada saat itu juga ia tahu apayang ia katakan melukai si baby blue. Tapi karena egoisnyalah ia tak peduli semua itu karena yang ia pedulikan saat itu adalah sebuah kemenangan.

Seolah tak puas dengan itu, seusai winter cup yang berakhir dengan kemenangan seirin, Akashi seolah tak pernah sadar dan berakhir kembali menyakiti Kuroko dengan kata-kata yang lebih mengejutkan dari sebuah sambaran petir bagi Kuroko.

"Aku lebih menyukai Kouki dibandingkan dengan dirimu, jadi maaf saja Tetsuya aku lebih memilihnya." Ucap Akashi kala itu saat ia mengetahui perasaan Kuroko. Yang sungguh benar-benar ia sadari kata-kata itu tak sepenuhnya keluar dari hati kecilnya.

Semua kenangan itu adalah sebuah penyesalan yang selalu ia kumandangkan setiap harinya, penyesalan atas segala luka yang didapat Kuroko dan juga atas air mata yang mengalir karenanya. Dan ia selalu berharap menghapus semua kenangan buruk itu dengan kenangan indah yang akan ia ukir bersama Kuroko jika saja pemuda itu mau membuka sedikit hatinya untuknya.

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

A nd the reason is you

Dan disinilah Akashi seperti hari- hari sebelumnya , mencoba meluluhkan hati Kuroko. Ia tak mengharapkan sesuatu hal yang muluk-muluk, tapi ia hanya ingin Kuroko mendengarkan kesungguhan hatinya , dan secepat mungkin segera kembali padanya. Ya itu bukan sebuah harapan muluk, karena ia tahu bahwa Kuroko akan kembali padanya dan ia percaya itu walaupun ia harus jatuh bangun untuk itu, tapi sekali lagi ia yakin Tetsuya-nya akan segera kembali padanya, dan ia selalu benar.

Karena pada dasarnya Akashi pun sudah tak dapat menghindar atau menjauh lagi, atau mungkin mencari orang lain yang mungkin lebih baik dari Kuroko dan mungkin tanpa susah payah ia kejar seperti ia mengejar Kuroko.

Tetapi tidak, karena baginya Kuroko adalah segala hal yang sempurna didunia ini, yang mampu membuat Akashi mampu mempertaruhkan segalanya yang ia punya. Dan semua itu hanya memilik satu sebab dan alasan.

'Kuroko Tetsuya'

Nama yang terpatri kuat di hati dan pikirannya, yang mampu membuatnya berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan lembut jika dihadapan pemuda mungil itu.

I'm no a perfact person

I never meant to do those things to you.

An so I have to say before I go.

"Akashi-kun?"

Lagi-lagi suara merdu itu menarik Akashi dari lamunan dan Nostalgianya itu. Akashi tersenyum kecil kearah Kuroko yang tengah memandangnya dengan raut datarnya namun tersirat keheranan atas tingkah Akashi.

"Ya Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tadi aku bertanya kenapa kau kembali ke Kyoto? Maksudku bagaimana dengan kuliah mu?" Tanya kembali Kuroko yang sukses menerbitkan senyum yang cukup lebar dari seorang Akashi Seijurou.

" Tidak usah Khawatir Tetsuya, aku kan Jenius . tapi aku curiga yang kau khawatirkan bukan hanya itu kan? Tenang saja Tetsuya aku akan selalu menghubungimu, lagi pula hanya untuk sementara aku berada disana." Bangganya sedikit menyisipkan godaan terhadap Kuroko.

"Tidak seperti itu Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko dengan nada monotonnya tanpa menyiratkan hal lain. Dan Akashi hanya dapat terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban itu. Ahh~ apa sekarang dia mulai telihat aneh?

Bagi kebanyakan orang mungkin title Seorang Akashi Seijurou adalah orang yang sangat amat sempurna. Tetapi bagi dirinya sendiri ia tak sesempurna itu. Sungguh sebenarnya hatinya tak pernah bermaksud untuk melukai sang pujaan ,tetapi karena kearoganannyalah ia mampu.

"Baiklah Tetsuya, aku pergi dulu." Putus Akashi menghampiri Kuroko untuk mengelus pipi putih pualam milik pemuda baby blue itu.

"Tunggu Akashi-kun" Tahan Kuroko saat Akashi berbalik dan hendak bergegas pergi. Akashi berbalik menatap heran pada Kuroko.

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

A nd the reason is you…

"Akashi-kun, aku…" Kata Kuroko yang berhasil menambah kerut didahi Akashi."Aku…" katanya lagi yang sepertinya masih tersendat-sendat.

"Tetsuya, kau tidak usah berpikir apa-apa, semua kata-kataku yang tadi kukatakan tidak untuk memaksa mu menjawab sekarang. Aku mengatakan semua itu hanya ingin kau tahu semua yang kurasakan, dan yang aku inginkan maka dari itu…"

" Aku mengerti Akashi-kun. kau tahu, segalanya terasa tak mudah bagiku, dengan kata lain sulit. Mungkin kau sudah tahu, bahwa aku selalu mempercayaimu Akashi-kun. Tetapi terkadang ketakutan akan dibuang kembali menjadi batas untukku. Aku minta maaf jika sikap mungkin…" kata Kuroko menyela perkataan Akashi yang kembali di sela Akashi.

"Tidak Tetsuya, jangan katakan itu, aku mengerti. Tentang ketakutan mu, aku mengerti. Tetapi Tetsuya, hal yang akan kukatakan adalah, aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi , kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku jika itu terjadi. Dan Tetsuya , seperti yang sudah kukatakan aku ingin memulai segalanya dari awal itu berarti aku akan berusaha membuatmu sepenuhnya percaya padaku."

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know, a reason for all that I do

And the reason is you.

Kuroko tertegun mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Akashi, dan entah kenapa dadanya berdesir saat mendangarnya , bolehkah Kuroko kembali berharap? . Kuroko hanya dapat menatap iris heterochrom Akashi yang mulai menjeratnya.

"Kau terdengar seperti bukan Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun" Sahut Kuroko berhasil membuat Akashi tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Akashi yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Kuroko.

"Hanya didepan Tetsuya" Kata Akashi yang kali ini hanya ditanggapi kerlingan alis dan kerucut kecil di bibir bibir peach Kuroko.

"Kenapa? Itu semua benar, aku akan menunjukan hal yang mungkin tidak kau ketahui . dan takkan pernah di ketahui orang lain." Ujar Akashi.

" Alasan apa yang membuat mu berbuat begitu Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko asal.

" Kau tidak tahu Tetsuya? Masa kau tidak tahu?" Tanya balik Akashi. Kuroko hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya, dan memang ia tak tahu.

" Alasannya hanya satu Tetsuya dan kau seharusnya sudah tahu, karena alasan itu adalah seorang… "

"Seorang?" Sela Kuroko untuk kedua kalinya.

" Kau tahu Tetsuya, Kau sudah menyela ku dua kali" kesal Akashi yang lagi-lagi perkataannya harus tersela kembali oleh sang pemilik hati.

" Gomennasai Akashi-kun." Gumam Kuroko yang dibalas Akashi senyum kecilnya.

"Aku senang kau sudah mau berbicara banyak padaku," Ucap Akashi membuat Kuroko tertegun mendengarnya. Suasana yang sepi kian hening dengan tidak adanya siapapun yang angkat bicara kali ini.

"Aku harus segera pergi sekarang Tetsuya, " Ujar Akashi memecah keheningan diantara mereka yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan dari Kuroko. Akashi mengusap sebentar surai biru milik Kuroko lalu berbalik tetapi kembali terhenti…

"Oh iya, alasan sederhanya itu… " Ucap Akashi memenggal kata-katanya berusaha membuat Kuroko semakin penasaran, dan sepertinya sedikit sukses terbukti dengan kerutan di wajah Kuroko yang tengah menatap punggung lebar Akashi, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan dikeluarkan Akashi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gajeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, pake Be-Ge-Te hasilnya, haha coba-coba lagi gak ada kegiatan aja haha, tapi berakhir begini, bodo ahh. Aku yakin ini OOC banget, hah… ya sutralah mau bagaimana lagi,**

 **Ok terimakasih atas perhatiannya bagi yang baca haha, dan sama seperti di fic sebelumnya saya tak menerima Flame, maaaaafff banget. Ya sekali lagi saya tidak menerima flame kecuali kritik yang membangun. Bagi yang gak suka ceritanya dan greget pengen nge flame, harap langsung klik tombol back Hehe. Ok dan mohon maaf atas segala kagajean dan ketidak sempurnaannya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok review please?**


End file.
